Talk:Dead Frontier/Issue 144/@comment-6726572-20131217035701
This is the end, the end of my favorite story on this wiki, Dead Frontier. This issue was just perfection, i just can't express how amazing it was in mear words, but i can try. I just want to say how much I loved Dead Frontier since the start, how much i got attached to so many of the characters, and how their deaths were just so, sad. The story gripped me from the start, made me care so much about how Cole just started from a call center employee, to a badass survivor who remained the best till his unfortuanate demise. Dead Frontier has been such a emotional ride for me, and I can't recall much stories that have been able to do that. Bait you've just been able to write DF so amazing from beginning to the end, so much that you inspired me. DF actually gave me some inspiration for FTL, it gave me inspiration too become a better writer. I remember everything, from Cole just walking down that street kicking a can, when he met billie, her death, meeting adam, meeting Daniel, meeting Hunter, meeting all these amazing characters. All throughout DF you've been able to make every character have at least some meaning, and not just a meaningless character. I remember how bitchy Roxie was, to how gey Ackerfuckingdouche was. I remember how you tortured all of your characters somehow, not one of them escaped your grasp. DF is my favorite fucking story on this wiki, hell might be one of my favorites in all. One thing I love most about DF is that it had a happy ending, despite all the deaths everyone had to live through, all the hardships and pain they had to endure to get to this. But these people that survived, these people we've grown to love, they fucking deserve this happy ending. You did such a good job showing how humanity fell thanks to this apocalypse, how everyone had to do thangs they would never have wanted to, but unlike others, how they regret some of those choices. No character was a regular one dimensional charcter to just be killed off, not they did something that affected at least something in DF. No one thing happened for no reason. I am truly glad I read DF, you know I remember back when I joined this wiki, I heard about DF. I said to myself "Eh fuck it, I might read it." man was i such an idiot back then. I am so glad I decided to read DF, and it's something when u gripped me, had me on the edge of my seat, and even sometimes made me want to ram my computer afainst a wall out of rage. But these amazing characters aren't the only ones who have progressed and changed throughout this story, so have you. I just look at Issue 1 and then through the rest of the issues, and I can't think how amazingly you have progressed. You as a writer have developed, become better, and you have made this story so amazing, no one else, but you. And now to my bby Daniel, i'm sorry i just had to mention him. I can't mention how grateful I am that you allowed me to contribute him to DF, that you accepted him into the story. I also can't mention how grateful i am at how good you developed him, and you even gave my bby a love interest, TORA <3. Then my bby Daniel marries Tora and I am literally giddy with joy <3. And here is where I bid farewell to DF, where i bid farewell to one of the best stories ever. THe end of an era, but the start of a new one, the start of DL.